Everything Has Changed
by ICantImagineADayWithoutYou
Summary: Austin and Ally/R5 version of the Broadway musical 13. Summary in first chapter.
1. Characters & Summary

**A/N- 'What is going on with you?' You might be thinking. 'Why ANOTHER new story?' Well, I've recently become obsessed with the 2008/2009 Broadway musical _13_, and I wanted to make an Austin & Ally/R5 version of it. (And I swear I'll finish this one before I continue on my others so I don't lose interest xD)**

**And I'm re-publishing it because I didn't mean to put it as a crossover first. :)**

**Summary: Ross Lynch had the perfect life in New York City; that is, until his parents get divorced. When they do, he is forced to move to Appleton, Indiana and start all over again. What's worse is it's two months before his bar mitzvah. He tries to fit in, but ends up dissing his only two friends of that moment. He tries to help everyone, but he just ends up deeper and deeper in his mess. Will he ever fix things? /Based on Broadway musical _'13.'_**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Friendship, Humor, Drama, Romance.**

**Here are the characters; you might not know who the first characters are, but you probably know the others. :) And, they're all 12 1/2-14-ish.**

**Evan Goldman: Ross Lynch. Ross had the perfect life in New York City, but then his parents split up and he's forced to move to Appleton, Indiana, which completely switches up his plans for his bar mitzvah. He is known as 'Brain'.**

**Patrice: Laura Marano. She is the girl-next-door of the story, literally. When Ross moves to the area, she is his only friend for the summer.**

**Archie: Ellington Ratliff. He is Ross and Laura's other friend, and has a disease called muscular dystrophy, where he needs crutches to walk. He has a crush on Rydel Lynch.**

**Brett Sampson: Riker Lynch. Riker is the most popular guy in school, and also has a crush on Rydel. (No relation.)**

**Lucy: Raini Rodriguez. Raini is a very popular cheerleader at school and has a crush on Riker. She is the 'bad girl' of the story.**

**Kendra: Rydel Lynch. She is the prettiest girl in school. She has a crush on Riker. (No relation.) Her best friend is Raini.**

**Eddie: Rocky Lynch. He is one of Riker's best friends. (No relation.)**

**Malcom: Calum Worthy. He is also one of Riker's best friends.**

**Molly: Audrey Peeples. She is a cheerleader and friends with Raini and Rydel.**

**Charlotte: Aubrey K. Miller. She is also a cheerleader and also friends with Raini and Rydel.**

**Cassie: Kiersey Clemons. She is also a cheerleader and friends with Raini and Rydel.**

**Simon: Cody Christian. He is also one of Riker's friends.**

**Richie: Noah Centineo. He is also one of Riker's friends.**

**I'll post the first chapter soon! :)**


	2. 1: God, I'm Gonna Turn 13

A/N- So each chapter will contain at least one song. All songs will be in script form.

P.S. It will NOT be word for word. I haven't memorized the play, but I know plot events pretty well.

Italics: Song (for the whole story)

Chapter 1- God, I'm Gonna Turn 13

I own nothing.

* * *

"Hi, my name's Ross Lynch. I live at 224 West 92nd Street, in the heart of Manhattan. And my life just went to hell."

_Ross:_

_"Picture me, just another cool kid in NYC, near the park and the Met_

_Life is sweet, Yankees in the Bronx, pretzels on the street, just how good can it get?_

_Who'd have guess Dad would meet a stewardess?_

_Mom's depressed and her lawyers are mean_

_Now I'm stressed, life is a disaster_

_And I'm cracking from the strain, going totally insane_

_And I'm just about to turn_

_Just about to turn_

_Just about to turn_

_All:_

_Thirteen!_

_Ross:_

_Everything switches_

_All:_

_Thirteen!_

_Ross:_

_Everything turns around_

_All:_

_Thirteen!_

_Ross:_

_End up in stitches_

_All:_

_Thirteen!_

_Ross:_

_Hide away underground_

_All:_

_Thirteen!_

_Ross:_

_Can I get through it?_

_All:_

_Thirteen!_

_Ross:_

_Life has changed over night_

_All:_

_Thirteen!_

_Ross:_

_How do I do it?_

_All:_

_Thirteen!_

_Ross:_

_Nothing is going right_

_All:_

_The best and the worst_

_And the most and the least_

_And the crazy and the scary_

_And I'm standing on the edge!"_

"So here's the thing about turning 13," Ross said. "You immediately become more responsible and 'useful' around the house. Plus, to make things worse, my parents are getting divorced."

Ross:

_"Twelve years old, everything that used to be as good as gold starts to crumble and crack_

_Ross with Others:_

_Pressure mounts, once it was a joke, now it really counts and there's no going back_

_All:_

_Life goes wrong_

_Noah:_

_Suddenly they're yelling cause your hair's too long_

_Aubrey:_

_Or your room isn't clean_

_All:_

_Roll along_

_Ross:_

_Every conversation is another lost cause or a list of my flaws_

_And I'm just about to turn_

_All:_

_Just about to turn_

_God, I'm going to turn_

_Thirteen!_

_Noah:_

_I want a dirt bike_

_All:_

_Thirteen!_

_Raini:_

_I want to kill my mom_

_All:_

_Thirteen!_

_Rocky:_

_I want a mustache_

_All:_

_Thirteen!_

_Kiersey:_

_I want a wonder bra_

_All:_

_Thirteen!_

_When do I get it?_

_Thirteen!_

_All of the grown-up stuff?_

_Thirteen!_

_How will I make it?_

_Thirteen!_

_When am I old enough?_

_Why is the world feeling suddenly stranger?_

_Why are my friends acting totally weird?_

_Why do I feel like my life is in danger?_

_Why do I feel like my brain disappeared?_

_Audrey:_

_How can I get through a year of Spanish?_

_Cody:_

_How can I not look dumb in track?_

_Riker:_

_How can I gain 20 pounds by Friday?_

_Calum:_

_How can I make my voice not crack?_

_All:_

_I wanna fly, wanna run, wanna drive_

_Wanna get rich, wanna get drunk, wanna get out_

_Wanna get my braces off_

_Wanna get my nose pierced_

_Wanna grow my hair long_

_But all I keep hearing is_

_No, you're not ready!_

_No, it's not time yet!_

_No, it's not right now!_

_Wait until you're older!_

_No, you're not ready!_

_No, it's not time yet!_

_No, it's not right now!_

_Wait until you're older!_

_No, you're not ready!_

_No, it's not time yet!_

_No, it's not right now!_

_Wait until you're older!_

_Homework_

_Laundry_

_Dishes_

_Courses_

_Just settle down and hold your horses!_

_Ross:_

_But there's one day in October_

_Where the pieces all will fit_

_When they have to be together_

_And pretend they didn't quit_

_I've got one day in October_

_And I know it's got to be_

_The perfect party_

_I'm becoming a man_

_I don't know what a man really means_

_The rule book grows, but no one knows_

_What all the rules allow_

_I'm becoming a man_

_No one tells all the scared in-betweens_

_Just how we should be strong, be good_

_With so much pressure now_

_One day it gets better_

_One day it makes sense_

_One day I'll stop talking in the friggin future tense_

_One day in October_

_It'll all be great_

_And I can't wait_

_I can't wait_

_I can't wait_

_Riker:_

_I can't wait to come to your party_

_Raini:_

_I can't wait to come to your party_

_Aubrey:_

_I can't wait to come to your party_

_Cody:_

_I can't wait to come to your party_

_All:_

_Party!_

_I can't wait_

_I can't wait_

_Can't wait_

_Can't wait_

_Can't wait_

_Can't wait_

_Can't wait_

_Cant wait for thirteen!_

_Something is coming_

_Thirteen!_

_Something is going up_

_Thirteen!_

_Something is humming_

_Thirteen!_

_Somebody's growing up!_

_Thirteen!_

_Keirsey:_

_Hey, yeahhh!_

_Rocky:_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_Calum:_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Aubrey:_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_All:_

_The best and the worst_

_And the most and the least_

_And the crazy and the scary_

_And we're just about to turn_

_Thirteen!_

Just then, Ross' phone rang. "Hey, mom, what's up? What? Moving?! Where? Indiana?! NO!"

* * *

A/N- Chapter 2 will be up soon! Please review!


	3. 2: The Lamest Place in The World

A/N- this is kinda based off of the Pennington Players version too. :)

Chapter 2- The Lamest Place in The World

* * *

"Appleton, Indiana," Ross said, rolling his eyes. "No, really. My parents split up, my life falls apart, and I'm forced to move from the greatest city on earth to the place UFO's go to refuel." Just then, Laura walked up to him.

"So let me get this straight. You're mom moved to Appleton because her cousin Pam lives here?" she asked.

"At least there's SOMEONE around here I can talk to. My next door neighbour, Laura." Ross said, walking over to Laura.

"Sounds like the divorce got ugly," she said.

"Ugly?" Ross asked. "My dad totally ruined our lives, and my mom's a mess. She went around our apartment tearing his head out of all the photos."

"No!" Laura said, surprised. Ross nodded.

"With her teeth!"

"No!" Ross nodded again.

"She tells me we're leaving New York, but then she says, 'It's you're decision!' which we all know is Jewish for 'You're coming with me!' And now I have to have my bar mitzvah in... In Appleton, Indiana." Laura walked over to the swingset and sat down.

"Then just don't have it," she said. Ross went and sat down on the swing next to Laura's.

"Try telling that to my mom," he said. "For Jews, your bar mitzvah is the one day of your life where everything's supposed to be happy and perfect."

"See, Catholics don't have that day. It'd go against everything we believe in," Laura explained. She kicked her legs a little to get herself started on the swing.

"Besides, how hot your party is totally sets up how popular you're gonna be. So I need this one to be the best. The best DJ, and the best ballroom at the best hotel," Ross told her.

"Which is the Best Western," Laura said.

"Come on, there's got to be SOME place in this town," Ross sighed.

"Sorry, but your choices are like my life here: limited," Laura said.

"Limited to what?" Ross asked.

"Well, um, okay," Laura started.

_Laura:_

_"Down the road, there's a Dairy Queen,_

_Up the block, there's a Walmart,_

_There's a place you can accessorize your pets,_

_A school, a tree, a couple of churches, and no matter how hard anybody searches,_

_That's about as thrilling as this dumbass village gets,_

_It's the lamest place in the world,_

_But it just got a little bit better_

_So don't disappear_

_It's the lamest place in the world,_

_But I'm pretty sure it's not as lame as it was before_

_Now that you're here..."_

"Laura, that can't be everything. There's gotta be more to do around here," Ross complained.

"The inbreeding takes up most of our time," she explained.

"And when that's done?"

_Laura:_

_Forty miles to the nearest river,_

_Sixty miles to the airport,"_

Laura stood up with Ross and pointed into the distance, in the direction of where she said the airport was located.

_Laura:_

_"When we plan our escape, that's where we're gonna have to be,_

_It's a shame, it's a sham, it's a terrible pity_

_You got dragged away from New York City,_

_It's a major suck for you,_

_But it's amazing luck for me,"_

Laura smiled at Ross, and he smiled back. He knows it sucks, but he's happy he found a friend like Laura.

_Laura:_

_"It's the lamest place in the world,_

_But it just got a little bit better,_

_I'm happy to say:_

_It's the lamest place in the world,_

_And you're completely exotic,_

_Intellectual, neurotic,_

_You would never have a shot,_

_Except you've found the perfect guide!_

_And though I don't really know you,_

_I can hardly wait to show you_

_Every fake and freak,_

_Every fool and clown,_

_Since the Chippewa settled this stupid town_

_Let 'em laugh, they won't keep me down_

_With you by my side!_

_It just got a little bit better!_

_Amazing, but true,_

_Yes, the lamest place in the world_

_Has lots of flaws,_

_But maybe it'll be fine, because_

_It brought me to you!"_

"Wow, Laura," Ross said, smiling like crazy.

"Come on, I'll show you the hillside where everyone waits for the Resurrection," Laura said, smiling. Ross smiled back and sat back down on the swing.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. 3: Hey, Rydel Thanks, Brain

Chapter 3- Hey, Rydel. Thanks, Brain.

* * *

"Everything's working out," Ross said. "I've got a new friend whose as great as my old ones, my mom's awake and weaning herself off the meds, and I'll be totally set up here, as long as I can get the coolest kids to come to my party." Then, Riker, Rocky, and Calum walked into the park, talking about some kind of plan they're trying to work out.

"Okay guys, listen up," Riker said.

"Like Riker Lynch, one of THREE OTHER PEOPLE in this town with the same last name as me. He's the star quarterback, has like eight million Facebook friends, and can beat the crap out of all of them. If he comes, EVERYONE comes. I just need a way to get in with him..." Ross said.

"Rydel's gonna be here any minute. We gotta get this right. What do you guys got?" Riker asked Rocky and Calum.

"Check this out, yo," Rocky said. "One, two, three, here we go." Classy soul music started playing. It looked like Riker was trying to 'get' Rydel with a musical number.

_Rocky & Calum:_

_"Hey Rydel,_

_Riker:_

_Hey, Rydel!_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_I've been thinkin'_

_Riker:_

_I've been thinkin'_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_I've got to, got to, got to, got to get with you_

_Riker:_

_So true_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_I wanna get up all in your bidness, girl_

_Riker:_

_Bidness..._

_Rocky & Calum:_

_And make you feel real fine_

_Riker:_

_Real fine. Not fake fine._

_Rocky & Calum:_

_Hey Rydel_

_Riker:_

_Hey, Rydel!_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_Come closer_

_Riker:_

_Much closer_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_I got myself a brand new rocking horse_

_Riker:_

_Rocking— wait, what?_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_Why don't you climb up here, mama_

_Rocky:_

_And rock it, rock it all night long!"_

"Okay, okay stop! Yeah…not gonna work," Riker said, frustrated.

"Yeah, so gonna work!" Rocky said. Calum joined him in explaining.

"It's double-edge-smooth."

"Guys, Rydel's a 'good girl'. I can't just hit on her like whack-a-mole. I do that, I will never get the tongue," Riker said.

"The tongue," Rocky and Calum repeated.

"Where are you gonna do it, Riker?" Rocky asked. Calum started laughing and elbowed Rocky.

"You said 'do it'," Calum said, still laughing. Rocky started laughing along with him.

"You two didn't set something up?" Riker asked. "I am very disappointed in you. Rocky. Calum." Rocky and Calum hung their heads in shame. "There's gotta be a place that sets the mood right! Come on, guys.."

"Great!" Ross said. "It's clear I can do something way better than Riker."

"...Think!" Riker continued.

"Exactly." Ross then walked over to Riker, Rocky, and Calum. "Hey, Riker, how about taking her to a scary movie? She'll get scared, lean in, open her mouth to scream, and your tongue will just get sucked in with the jet stream!" Riker, Rocky, and Calum all looked at each other, then back at Ross.

"Whoa!" Riker said.

"Whoa!" Rocky and Calum repeated. Riker gathered his two friends in a small circle.

"A scary movie? Who is this guy?" Riker asked them.

"I'm Ross Lynch. From New York."

"New York? Whoa!" Riker said. "I'm gonna call you... Brain."

"Brain," Rocky and Calum said, holding up their hands as if reading a marquee.

"Brain it is," Ross said. Rocky pointed to the other side of Ross.

"Incoming! Rydel, three o'clock!" he said. Ross backed up and sat on his swing again to watch what happened. "One, two, three, get shizzy!"

"Hey, Rydel!" Riker said. Rydel's best friend, Raini, appeared behind Rydel. "Oh, hey, Raini." Raini walked around Rydel.

"Oh, hi, Riker! Funny us running into you while I'm looking so hot!" Raini said, flipping her hair. Riker walked around Raini to see Rydel. He took her hands and brought her closer to where Rocky and Calum were standing (and dancing).

"Rydel, you look amazing!" Riker said.

"Thanks! I almost didn't wear this, but then I thought, no, wear it!" Rydel said.

"Rydel, there's something I wanna ask you," Riker said.

"Oh, God," Raini muttered.

_Rocky & Calum:_

_"Hey Rydel_

_Riker:_

_Hey, Rydel_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_I've been thinkin'_

_Riker:_

_I've been thinkin'_

_Riker, Rocky, & Calum:_

_I want to spend a little special time with you_

_Rydel:_

_Aw!_

_Riker, Rocky, & Calum:_

_I want to take you to a movie, girl_

_Riker:_

_Friday night!_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_Down at the mall_

_Rydel:_

_It's perfect!_

_Raini:_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_You can't go to the movies on Friday night!_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_No, no, she can't do it_

_Raini:_

_I said she can't go!_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_Uh-uh, no way_

_Raini:_

_Cause you already committed to do that thing!_

_Rydel:_

_What thing?_

_Raini:_

_That thing!_

_Rydel:_

_What thing?_

_Raini:_

_That thing you said you would do on Friday!_

_Rydel:_

_There is no thing!_

_Raini:_

_Yes there is, Rydel!_

_Rydel:_

_I'm going to the movies Friday night with Riker!_

_Raini:_

_No, you're not_

_Don't contradict me in public, Rydel!_

_We'll talk about this later!_

_Rydel:_

_Fine!"_

Raini and Rydel smiled at Riker, Rocky, and Calum.

_Riker, Rocky, & Calum:_

_"Hey, Rydel_

_I'm begging_

_Calum:_

_Please go to the movies on Friday_

_Rydel:_

_Sure, I'll come!_

_Raini:_

_We SO have to talk."_

Rydel and Raini left the park.

_Riker, Rocky, & Calum:_

_"Ooh, baby_

_We so good_

_Rocky:_

_You're gonna get all up in her bidness, yo!"_

Riker turned to look at Ross. "Nice work, Brain. I'll see you when school starts." Riker, Rocky, and Calum left for school.

"'I'll see you when school starts'! I'm so in with Riker! Which means everyone's gonna come to my party!" Ross exclaimed. Laura walked into the park near the school that Ross had been at. She gave him his party invitations and his backpack.

"Come on, Laura, let's go so I can pass these invites out," he said.

"Ross, wait," Laura said. "Before you pass those out... If those guys know I'm coming, there won't be a party. I've been trying to tell you for the last month, they hate me."

"Laura, come on. What makes you think they hate you?" Ross asked.

"They write 'we hate you' on my locker. Look, I don't read what they read, watch what they watch, shop where they shop, or think what they think, and neither do you. Trust me, you should stay away from those guys," Laura warned.

"They don't know you like I know you," Ross said. "You're with me now. I have a good feeling about our first day at.. Dan Quayle Junior High." Ross and Laura walked off to school.

* * *

A/N- This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for a story, and I'm gonna be writing an even longer one for this story later. The only reason the chapters in this story are longer than all my other stories is cuz a) I know exactly what's gonna happen here, and b) each chapter has a song in it. Just thought I'd let you know..

Please review!


	5. 4: Get Me What I Need

Chapter 4- Get Me What I Need

* * *

Ross and Laura showed up at school last. When Ross walked in, Riker pointed to him.

"Hey, it's the Brain!" he shouted. Ross smiled and started passing out his invitations, first to Rocky, Calum, and Riker, and then gradually to everyone else.

_Ross:_

_"I've got one day in October,_

_When the pieces all will fit,_

_When I'm finally accepted_

_And my party is a hit_

_I got one day in October,_

_And I know it's gonna be—"_

"A bra what?" Riker asked.

"Like, okay," Rocky said, "so what's a Barf Matzah?"

Raini spoke up. "It's this weird Jewish thing where they make you talk backwards and everyone gets circumcised."

"Ugh!" everyone in the hall, except for Ross and Laura, said.

"No, no, no!" Ross said. "It's a party! With a hot DJ, and wild dancing." Everyone looked to Riker for approval.

"That might be cool," he said.

"Count me in!" Keirsey said.

"I'm there," Audrey smiled.

_Ross:_

_"I've got one day in October,_

_And it's gotta be just right—"_

"Hold on," Raini said when she saw Laura holding an inviation. "Is the freak coming?"

"Laura?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, cuz if she comes, we're so snubbing," Audrey said.

Keirsey spoke up. "Count me out."

"Come on, what's wrong with Laura?" Ross asked, defending his friend.

"She'll be there," Riker said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And we won't," Raini continued.

"And if they don't go, we don't go," Calum finished.

"Get it?" Rocky asked.

"I told you," Laura said. "Come on, Ross."

"Guys, you got it all wrong..." Ross tried to explain.

"Make up your mind, Brain. It's either us... or her," Riker told Ross. He took Laura's invitation out of her hand and gave it back to Ross, along with his own. "Up to you." Ross looked down at the invitations and back at Laura, then to Riker.

_Ross:_

_"I've got one day in October,_

_And if I don't get this down,_

_It's just one more huge disaster,_

_Like my parents, like this town,_

_I've got one day in October,_

_I can make it to October,_

_But its really gotta be_

_The perfect party,_

_The perfect party..."_

Ross handed Laura's invitation to her. When Riker and everyone else started to walk away, he took it right back from her and tore it in half. Riker smiled and walked back.

"See what I told you? He **is** the brain!" he said.

_Riker:_

_"I can't wait to come to your party!_

_Raini:_

_I can't wait to come to your party!_

_Noah & Cody:_

_I can't wait to come to your party!_

_Rocky & Aubrey:_

_I can't wait to come to your party!_

_Audrey & Calum:_

_I can't wait to come to your party!_

_Riker, Rydel, & Raini:_

_I can't wait to come to your party!_

_Cody & Keirsey:_

_I can't wait to come to your party!_

_Noah & Aubrey:_

_Party!"_

Just then, Ratliff walked in on his crutches. "What party?" he asked. Everyone ignored him and went about their business.

_All:_

_"I can't wait,_

_I can't wait,_

_Can't wait,_

_Can't wait,_

_Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait for thirteen!_

_Thirteen!_

_Thirteen!_

_Thirteen!_

_Thirteen!_

_Thirteen!_

_Thirteen!"_

Ross started to look for Laura, but Ratliff stopped him.

"Oh, hi! You're the new kid, right?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, hi, I'm Ross," Ross said, trying to walk around Ratliff.

"I'm Ellington Ratliff, but I prefer Ratliff," Ratliff said. "I pass by your house every day while you're waiting for the bus. See, I'm on the special needs bus, cuz of my crutches."

"Bummer," Ross said, trying to pass Ratliff again.

"It's okay. At least no one makes fun of me on the special needs bus. That would be ironic," Ratliff explained.

"So it's been really nice meeting you, Ratliff," Ross said, grabbing Ratliff's shoulders to prevent him from blocking him again. He started looking around the hall.

"Are you looking for Laura?" he asked.

"You know Laura?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, she's like my best friend. Also my only friend," Ratliff said.

"Do you know where she is?" Ross asked.

"Why, you want to do something else to publicly humiliate her and ruin her life?" Ratliff asked coldly.

"Oh," Ross said, embarrassed, "you know about that, huh?"

"Yeah, it's already on YouTube," Ratliff explained. "But I think I can help."

"You would do that? That would be amazing. I'd totally owe you," Ross said.

"And then you could do something for me?" Ratliff asked. "A deal of sorts."

"Wait a minute," Ross said, unsure. "What kind of a deal?"

"A small deal, a no-big-deal deal," Ratliff said. "I need a date!"

"Okay..." Ross said, "is there anyone specific you want a date with?" Ross adjusted his backpack.

"Rydel," Ratliff said.

"Rydel!" Ross shouted. "Are you on crack?!"

"She wants me!" Ratliff protested.

"Come on," Ross said. "There's no way I can get Rydel to go out with you."

"Fine," Ratliff said. "I'll just sit next to her at your bar mitzvah, rub my leg against hers, hope I feel it, and before long, I'll be attending to **her** special needs."

"Okay, first, yuck! And second, I don't remember inviting you to my bar mitzvah," Ross said.

"Do I really need an invitation?" Ratliff asked. "Do you think your mom would throw Tiny Tim out on the street? And so close to Christmas..."

"Ratliff, I really gotta go find Laura," Ross said, walking to the door.

"Okay. Even though it's a sick boy's dying wish," Ratliff said. "I don't want you to feel any pressure." Ross looked back to Ratliff.

"Dying?" he asked.

"Oh, did that slip out?" Ratliff said.

"Really? You're dying?" Ross asked.

"I have a degenerative neuromuscular disorder," Ratliff said. Ross walked back over to him.

"Look, I feel terrible, really, but I can't get you a date with Rydel," Ross told him. "I do one stupid thing, and suddenly I'm exiled to the loser table for the rest of my life. I'm on major probation here!"

"There's exactly one person in this school who can help me, and that person is you!" Ratliff said.

_Ratliff:_

_"There's the cool kids_

_There's the preps and there's the skate punks and the jocks_

_And then there's me_

_There's the losers_

_There's the nerds and there's the stoners and the goths_

_And then there's me_

_But then there's you!_

_Cause you're the new kid in the school_

_You're not defined by one specific breed_

_And so your free to flit from group to group_

_From scene to scene_

_Cause you're the conduit, the medium, the go-between_

_Which means your perfectly positioned to get me what I need!"_

The bell rang and Riker, Rocky, and Calum walked into the hallway, Riker carrying football. "Yo, Brain!" he said. "That guy? Not cool." He threw the football at Ross and he caught it, but not before it hit him right in the stomach.

"Okay, got it," Ross said, in pain. Riker, Rocky, and Calum left the hall.

_Ratliff:_

_"They don't like me_

_Even back before the crutches, it was clear I don't fit here_

_So it's hopeless_

_I can't walk right up to Rydel and say "Hey",_

_She'd run away_

_But look at you!_

_You're making friends and having parties_

_And adapting at impressive speed_

_Just twenty minutes where we're sitting so our knees can touch_

_Yes, it's a tiny inconvenience, but it means so much_

_Cause out of all of Indiana, you can get me what I need_

_Ross:_

_It's impossible!_

_Ratliff:_

_And what I need is Rydel!_

_Others:_

_Rydel, Rydel!_

_Ratliff:_

_Beautiful Rydel!_

_Others:_

_Rydel, Rydel!_

_Ratliff:_

_Wonderful Rydel!_

_Make her appear!_

_Boys:_

_If you want a girl, the girl you want is_

_Ratliff:_

_Rydel!_

_Very hot Rydel!_

_Boys:_

_Very hot, very hot_

_Ratliff:_

_Go tell Rydel…_

_I'm waiting here"_

Ratliff had been having a fantasy about Rydel, and she just walked out the door. "Rydel! Rydel!" he shouted.

_"Here's the problem_

_Every minute, every second that I wait might be too late_

_So let's face it,_

_If I ever had a chance, the time is now, so who cares how?_

_Just do your best_

_And I won't bother you again and that's a promise guaranteed_

_So, you can help me out and we can both do very well_

_Or I can turn around and make your life a living hell_

_It's up to you, you've got a choice, you've got incentive to succeed_

_Yes, I know it sounds insane_

_Jerry Lewis can't explain_

_You've got to help me, Ross_

_Help me, Ross_

_Help me, Ross_

_Help me, Ross_

_Get me what I... need!"_

"I'll try!" Ross said, desperate to stop Ratliff from holding 'need' for so long.

"I knew you would," Ratliff said. Ross sighed and left.

* * *

A/N- Longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	6. 5: I Just Need an Opportunity

A/N- sorry I didn't update at all this week, I was camping. :/

Chapter 5- I Just Need an Opportunity

* * *

Raini, Rydel, Aubrey, Audrey, and Keirsey were all at cheerleading practice when Rydel told the others about her newest cheer.

"Okay, this is it. I just made it up last night, so it's a little rough," she started, "but it's sooo good!" She then proceeded to show her cheer with overenthusiastic dance moves. "O-P-P, O-R-T, unity! You're never gonna break our unity! O-P-P, O-R-T, unity! You're never gonna get the opportunity! Gimme an R! Gimme an I! Gimme a K-E-R, what's that spell? Victory!" She then tried to do the splits but stopped halfway through.

"Rydel, it's awesome!" Audrey gushed.

"Whatever," Raini scoffed.

"Raini's just jealous Riker asked Rydel out to the movies, instead of you!" Aubrey said, walking over to Raini.

"Aubrey, that's a total lie," she said. "Let's all learn the stupid cheer!" The girls lined up and watched Rydel.

"O-P-P, O-R-T," she said, doing her dance. Keirsey, Audrey, and Aubrey all tried to copy her, but failed.

"O-P-P, O-R-T," they repeated.

"No, O-P-P, O-R-T," Rydel said again, showing them. She took them to the other side of the gym to teach them the moves.

_Raini:_

_"Riker wants Rydel to be his girlfriend,_

_But Riker is the boy that I wanna be with,_

_I only want what's best for my best friend,_

_So do I wait, acting fake, till she makes a mistake_

_Or to I take the reward that I really wanna take?_

_If I prayed to God and cried a little,_

_Maybe he'd provide a little_

_O-P-P, opportunity_

_O-P-P, opportunity_

_All:_

_O-P-P, opportunity_

_O-P-P_

_Raini:_

_Opportunity_

_All:_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh oh_

_Raini:_

_God, what a good girl I could be_

_If I only had an itty bitty opportunity!"_

"You know, Rydel, I'm just worried you're maybe not ready. You need to work your way up to a 'Riker'. Besides, there's lots of other boys you could go out with!" Raini said.

"I'm not hot like you, Raini!" Rydel complained.

"Shut up, I'm fat," Raini said.

"Not everywhere!" Rydel said brightly.

"Okay, fine. But you should know that Riker asked you out to the movies for one reason only. He wants to do 'The Tongue!'" Raini told her friend.

"The Tongue?!" Rydel asked.

"The Tongue!" Raini confirmed. "And trust me, you won't like it." Rydel's face fell for a second, but then she brightened up again.

"But my mom says pretending you like it prepares you for marriage!" she squealed, running back over to the other girls.

_Raini:_

_"I can see being Riker's new girlfriend,_

_We could be king and queen of this school,_

_OMG, and you know that he wants me,_

_But since it's Rydel he asked, then there's nothing to say,_

_Unless I scheme and I plot till she's out of the way,_

_No matter how I contemplate it, this is such a complicated_

_All:_

_O-P-P, opportunity_

_O-P-P, opportunity_

_Heyo!_

_O-P-P, opportunity_

_O-P-P_

_Raini:_

_Opportunity_

_All:_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh oh_

_Raini:_

_How will he know that he really wants me_

_If he never even gets a little opportunity?"_

"So we do the cheer, then the cascade!" Rydel said. "Aubrey, you first; then Keirsey, Audrey, you go next, and Raini, catch me at the end!"

"But that's not how we usually—" Raini started, but then she realized that an opportunity just presented itself. "Ooooooookay!"

"Here we go!" Rydel said. She began the cascade, which was an elaborate dance that consisted of Rydel being flipped from one girl to the next.

_Keirsey, Aubrey & Audrey:_

_"Whoa oh, whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh oh"_

Just as it came time for Raini to catch Rydel, she stepped out of the way, causing Rydel to fall.

_Raini:_

_"What kind of best friend would I be_

_If I didn't take advantage of an opportunity?"_

* * *

__A/N- Will update soon! Tomorrow, most likely! Please review!


	7. 6: That's What it Means to Be a Friend

A/N- so I got my high school schedule and supplies list today, and I have hardly any supplies, which is good. Kinda. But the schedule... Let's just say in the wise words of Evan Goldman/Ross Lynch, I'm cracking from the strain, going totally insane, and I haven't even started yet! Errrrghhh.

So I thought this might ease my nerves a bit.

6- That's What it Means to Be a Friend

* * *

"Hey, Laura, wait," Ratliff said, walking up to Laura in the library.

"I don't wanna talk now, Ratliff," she said.

"It's about Ross," he told her, sitting down beside her.

"Especially about Ross," she scowled.

"What he did, he really didn't mean it," he said.

"Yeah, ripping up my invitation in front of everyone who hates me isn't what he meant," she said sarcastically.

"Come on, you know you really like him," he said.

"And why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because you said, 'I really like him!' But maybe I read that one wrong..." he explained.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" she asked, annoyed.

"He's a nice guy. He's new, he made a mistake. And I think we're going to be friends," Ratliff reasoned.

"Good luck with that," Laura said.

"Come on, give him another chance," he begged. That just pushed Laura to the edge.

"Another chance? No, sorry. I've given another chance to every other jerk in this town. I thought there was something special about him. A friend? Please," she ranted.

_Laura:_

_"A friend's not a cheap little phony creep_

_Or a jerk trying to make a deal,_

_A friend is the person who most of all_

_Cares about what you feel,_

_And nothing is harder_

_Than learning a friend isn't real,_

_A friend sends notes back and forth all day,_

_And doesn't care that you can't spell,_

_A friend knows you've got a crush on your teacher,_

_But a friend would never tell,_

_A friend's outside waiting_

_The minute you both hear the bell,_

_And if your heart is always breaking_

_Cause the world is just not fair,_

_When you're at your worst,_

_Your friend's the first one there,_

_Giving you something to lean on,_

_And that's what it means to be a friend."_

"You've got him all wrong, Laura. You'll see," Ratliff said. He stood up and left the library.

_Laura:_

_"A friend won't smoke when she's in your room_

_Or laugh at the poems you write,_

_A friend won't go and start kissing your brother_

_The minute that you're out of sight,_

_A friend is the person_

_You call sixteen times every night,_

_And if your heart is always breaking,_

_And you want to run and hide,_

_When your hope is gone,_

_Your friend is on your side,_

_If someone moves in round the corner,_

_And you want to show him you care,_

_So you give him all your last month of vacation_

_And all of the time you can spare,_

_And then on the first day of classes,_

_He acts like you're not even there,_

_Then he doesn't know,_

_He doesn't know,_

_He'll never know what it means to be a friend."_

Laura then left the library in a very sad state.

* * *

A/N- Hopefully I'll give you another chapter today:)


	8. 7: All Hail The Brain

A/N- Here's that other chapter I promised you:)

7- All Hail The Brain

* * *

"Yo, Brain!" Rocky said, walking up to Ross in class. Riker pushed pass him.

"Brain, that idea of taking Rydel to the movies was awesome! Now, get your mom to buy us tickets to 'The Bloodmaster'!" Riker said.

"'The Bloodmaster'?" Ross asked.

"Friday night," Riker reminded him.

"You want my mom to buy tickets for everyone?" Ross asked.

"Yes!" Riker, Rocky, and Calum all said.

"There's no way my mom will buy everyone tickets to an R-rated movie!" Ross said.

"Lemme make this easy for you," Riker said. "You want us all to come to your little 'Jewish party'?"

"Of course," Ross said.

"Friday night. Seven thirty," Riker, Rocky, and Calum all said together. "Or maybe you're not as useful as I thought." Riker then proceeded to tell everyone what was going on, and everyone started talking about it.

_Students:_

_"Brain's gonna do it!_

_Brain's gonna do it!_

_Friday night, the Brain's gonna do it!_

_Friday night, we go to the mall,_

_And the Brain's gonna get us into the movie,_

_Gonna go see 'The Bloodmaster'!_

_Friday night, 'The Bloodmaster'!_

_Friday night, Friday night,_

_Brain's gonna do it, Brain's gonna do it!"_

Suddenly, Ross got inspired with a great plan.

_Ross:_

_"I have a plan,_

_I have a plan,_

_Possibly, I think I have a plan,_

_It'll take a lot of work,_

_It'll take a lot of luck,_

_But when it all comes through,_

_They'll say..._

_'All hail the Brain!_

_He does what no mere mortal can!_

_He's the man; Ross Lynch!_

_All hail the brain!_

_He did what no one else could do,_

_Saw us through, saved the day!'_

_And all I have to do is:_

_Wait till mom goes to sleep,_

_Then sneak the liscense from the wallet in her purse,_

_Make a colour xerox, laminate it,_

_Then stick the liscense back in the wallet in her purse,_

_Then find the dress she wore_

_In the picture on the liscense that I copied and I laminated,_

_Wear the dress, get a wig, show the liscense, buy the tickets,_

_What could go wrong?"_

He suddenly realized how stupid his plan was. The students started to talk again.

_Students:_

_"Riker's gonna do it!_

_Riker's gonna do it!_

_Friday night at 'The Bloodmaster',_

_Riker's gonna do The Tongue with Rydel!_

_Friday night, at the movie at the mall_

_And the Brain's gonna get us in!"_

Ross, once again, thought of a perfect plan.

_Ross:_

_"I have a plan,_

_A better plan,_

_Actually, an almost perfect plan,_

_It sounds absolutely nuts, it'll take a lot of guts_

_But when it all comes through,_

_They'll say..._

_'All hail the Brain!_

_Give that bar mitzvah boy a hand!_

_Ain't he grand? Ain't he great?'_

_And all I have to do is:_

_Go that day to the movie theatre,_

_Sneak into the projection room,_

_Steal the reels of film for 'The Bloodmaster',_

_Take 'em to the hall where they're showing 'Bambi'!_

_Switch the reels, leave the theatre, tell the guys we're gonna go see 'Bambi',_

_What could go wrong?"_

He again realized how disasterous the plan sounded.

"Hey, Brain, did you set up my date for Friday night?" Riker asked.

"Date?" Ross asked.

"With Rydel," Riker reminded him.

"Date! Date!" Ross said, his face lighting up. Riker pushed past him. After class, Ross runs up to Ratliff.

"Ratliff! Ratliff, I have major news!" Ross said.

"They're making a musical out of Spider-Man?" Ratliff asked.

"No! Well, yes, but no," Ross said.

_Ross:_

_"I have a plan,_

_I have a plan,_

_So you and Rydel can go out on Friday night,"_

Ratliff let out a scream so loud, it literally shook the sidewalk.

_Ross:_

_"I need your help though, so __stay calm,_

_You need to go talk to my mom,_

_And it'll all come true, because..._

_No one says 'no' to a boy with a terminal illness,_

_Take it from me, it's a sure guarantee of success!"_

Ratliff started to walk away, offended. Ross ran back up to him.

_Ross:_

_"Listen, I'm not making fun of your terminal illness,_

_But you hold the secret to getting my mom to say 'yes'!_

_So talk to my mom, and get her to buy the tickets we need to obtain,_

_Riker gets his movie, I get the credit, and you get your date!_

_So who could complain?_

_Except for you, because you're dying, but_

_No one says 'no' to a boy with a terminal illness,_

_Who could refuse when you shuffle your shoes and say 'please'?"_

Ratliff started to see how the plan could work out.

_Ross:_

_"Use all the tricks that you learned in your cradle,_

_You don't need to lay it on thick with a ladle,_

_Cause no one says 'no' to a boy with a fatal disease!"_

"I can do this!" Ratliff said.

"I know you can!" Ross encouraged. He rang his doorbell, and as Ratliff started talking, he began to pace nervously.

_Ross:_

_"La la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la."_

"Mrs. Lynch, I hate to bother you, but I was strolling through the neighbourhood..." Ratliff began.

_Ross:_

_"La la la la, la la la la la la, la la la."_

"Which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't my birthday on Friday, but the insurance..." Ratliff continued.

_Ross:_

_"La la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la."_

"And I could always pay you for the tickets if I don't get my medicine next month!" Ratliff said.

_Ross:_

_"La la la la, la la la la la la, la la la."_

"And, you know, I've always felt this kinship with the Jewish people," Ratliff finished.

_Ross:_

_"Out of the blue,_

_A thought comes to you_

_Like sun coming out from the rain,_

_And after the stress, my mother says..."_

"Yes!" Ratliff said, ecstatic.

"Yes!" Ross said in the same tone.

_Ross & Ratliff:_

_"We're all set for Friday!_

_So who could complain?_

_Ratliff:_

_Except for you, because you're Jewish and you always complain."**(1)**_

"It's true! But," Ross admitted.

_Ross & Ratliff:_

_"No one says 'no' to a boy with a terminal illness,_

_Ask for a day at the mall or a trip to Belize,_

_Nothing's too hard and no quest unendurable,_

_As long as you're sure you're completely incurable,_

_Cause no one says 'no' to a boy with a fatal disease!"_

Ross and Ratliff were at school the next day and Ross told Riker the news.

"Well?" Riker asked.

"It's done!" Ross said. As he went to go back to Ratliff, he was pulled away by Riker.

_Riker:_

_"All hail the Brain!_

_Students:_

_All hail the Brain!_

_Riker:_

_I never thought he'd take the bait!_

_This is great; Ross Lynch!_

_Students:_

_Ross Lynch!_

_All hail the Brain!_

_Ross:_

_I did what no one else could do!_

_Tell me, who could complain?_

_Riker:_

_All hail the Brain!_

_Students:_

___All hail the Brain!_

___Riker:_

___All hail the Brain!_

___All:_

___All hail the Brain!"_

Laura was walking through the schoolyard when Ross stopped her.

"Laura, wait," he said.

"I'm not talking to you," she muttered.

"We're all going to the movies on Friday night. Why don't you come? You can't stay mad at me forever!" he told her.

"Just because Ratliff asked me to forgive you doesn't mean I'm going to," she said. She started to walk away. "Honestly, why would I go anywhere with you, ever?"

"Because I messed up big time, and I wanted to make it up to you by asking you out," he stated. She turned around.

"Asking me out?" she asked in shock.

"Out," he repeated.

"As in— out-out?" she asked.

"That would work," he said.

"I'll think about it. Don't get your hopes up. I doubt it. Probably not," she said, leaving the schoolyard. Ross watched her leave and then turned around.

"Oh yeah, she's coming," he said. "And sure, to the inexperienced eye, it may seem like I set Riker and Ratliff up on dates with the same girl at the same place on the same night, but what I really did was..." he added it all up in his head and realized what he did. "Crap!"

* * *

A/N- next chapter will be up ASAP!

**(1)**- I'm not making fun of Jewish people here. Or anywhere in this. That's just how it's written. I'm sorry if you took offense to this if you're Jewish, it's supposed to be funny. Which I really hope you thought it was. :)


	9. 8: I'm Getting Ready

8- I'm Getting Ready

* * *

Ross ran to Ratliff's house, ready to do damage control.

"So, Ratliff, we need to talk about Friday night," he said.

"Finally! Me on a date with Rydel! See Ross, miracles can happen, with just the right amount of praying and stalking," Ratliff said.

"Okay, but this is Riker's date with Rydel. So promise me you're only gonna sit next to her, right? That's all," Ross asked.

"Would I do anything to jeopardize you after what you've done for me, Ross Lynch?" Ratliff asked.

"So we're good?" Ross said hopefully.

"We're so good!" Ratliff told him.

"Good!" Ross sighed happily.

"Good!"

"Good." Ross left Ratliff's house and went to get ready for the movie. Ratliff started to get ready, too.

_Ratliff:_

_"Only got one shot,_

_Better get it right,_

_I'm getting ready_

_Got to look real hot_

_When it's Friday night,_

_I'm getting ready_

_I'm getting ready today,_

_I'm getting ready to say_

_I'm not that weird geek you think I must be_

_I'm getting ready to move,_

_I'm getting ready to prove_

_Rydel just needs a sex God like me!_

_Ross:_

_On Friday night, I'll be the hometown hero,_

_Ratliff:_

_Got to cut my nails!_

Ratliff bit his nails to get them down.

_Ross:_

_If this goes right, then I'll be free and clear_

_Ratliff:_

_Got to shave my beard!_

_Ross:_

_And if it goes as planned, Laura will understand_

_Some prices are worth paying when your dreams come true_

_Ratliff:_

_I'm getting ready for her,_

_I'm getting ready, yes sir,_

_Ready for passion, delight and romance!_

_Ratliff & Ross:_

_I'm getting ready to go,_

_I'm getting ready and knowing_

_I may only get this one chance_

_Riker started explaining his plan to Rocky and Calum._

_Riker:_

_There in the dark of the Appleton Cinema,_

_Free from the public's prying eyes_

_There with my girl in the chair beside me,_

_I can reveal my big surprise_

_There while the rest of the crowd's immersed in_

_All of the blood vessels on screen bursting,_

_Rydel will get to be the first in line to realize,_

_Here comes The Tongue!_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_Here it comes! Here it comes!_

_Riker:_

_Here comes The Tongue!_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_Here it comes! Here it comes!_

_Riker:_

_Here comes the_

_Riker, Rocky & Calum:_

_Tluhlaluhlaluhlaluhlaluhlaluhluhlaa!(**1)**_

Raini began to talk to Rydel about what she should do on Friday.

_Rydel:_

_Okay, so just go through this with me one more time._

_Raini:_

_Okay._

_Rydel:_

_If he does it and I let him,_

_Raini:_

_You're a slut._

_Rydel:_

_Right,_

_And if he wants to and I stop him,_

_Raini:_

_You're a tease._

_Rydel:_

_God!_

_And if I let him, and I like it,_

_Raini:_

_You're a skank!_

_Rydel:_

_Wow!_

_Raini:_

_But he could also get his tongue stuck down your throat,_

_Or try to kiss so hard he chips one of your teeth,_

_Oh, there's a million other ways it could all go wrong,_

_It doesn't matter if they urge to kiss him back is strong,_

_You've got to hold that boy at bay,_

_Step back from the edge and say,_

_'I'm a good girl,_

_I don't do that,_

_I'm a nice girl,_

_Now put that away!_

_I'm a good girl,_

_Keep your hands off!'_

_If you tell him that,_

_Then you'll be okay_

_Rydel:_

_I think you're overreacting, Raini, it's just a tongue!_

_Raini:_

_When you got that solo in choir,_

_It's cause I told you what to sing,_

_When you got the lead in the fall school play,_

_It's cause I coached you all last spring,_

_When you got to be the head on the cheerleading squad,_

_It's cause I taught you everything!_

_Think of all the things I should've had, you got instead_

_Because you did just what I said!_

_You're a good girl,_

_Rydel:_

_I'm a good girl,_

_Raini:_

_You don't do that,_

_Rydel:_

_But he's so cute!_

_Raini:_

_You're a good girl,_

_Rydel:_

_Listen, Raini..._

_Raini:_

_Don't question me!_

_Rydel:_

_But I could be his girlfriend!_

_Raini:_

_You're a good girl,_

_Rydel:_

_I'm a good girl,_

_Raini & Rydel:_

_You/I don't do that!_

_I could be his girlfriend!_

_Raini:_

_If I could get her out of the way!_

_Rydel, Raini & Laura:_

_I've got to get ready for him!_

_Ratliff:_

_I'm getting ready, it's true,_

_Ratliff & Ross:_

_I'm getting ready to do_

_Something that makes them accept me at last!_

_Ross, Ratliff, Raini, Rydel, Laura, Rocky & Calum:_

_I'm getting ready, alright,_

_Nothing can stop me tonight!_

_Riker:_

_Luhlaluhlaluhlaluhh!_

_Ross, Ratliff, Raini, Rydel, Riker, Laura, Rocky & Calum:_

_I'm getting ready,_

_Ready,_

_Ready.._

_Ratliff:_

_Check me out!_

_Ross, Ratliff, Raini, Rydel, Riker, Laura, Rocky & Calum:_

_Now!_

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked it! :)

**(1)**- That sound you make when you make noise and flap around your tongue. Haha:)


	10. 9: The Bloodmaster

A/N- After watching the TCAs I didn't think I could update... So I'm sorry it's so late in the day! Hugs!

But anyone see on twitter the guy behind Zayn stuff? Omfg I almost died!

9- The Bloodmaster

* * *

Everyone was at the movie, scared out of their minds at what was on screen. "AAAHHHH!"

"Friday night. 'The Bloodmaster.' I did it. Everyone got in, Riker and Rydel are together, even Laura made it!" Ross said. "And this movie... is disgusting!" Ross sat down just as something indescribably horrific happened on screen.

"Ross, I thought you were gonna sit with me," Laura said from behind Ross.

"I will, I'm just saving this seat for Ratliff, in case he shows up," he explained.

"Oh, he's here. I saw him in the arcade. He said he's 'waiting for the perfect moment'," Laura said.

"What?" Ross asked.

"What's going on?" Laura asked.

"Uh.. look, I'll be right there okay?" Ross said.

"Okay," Laura said, disappointed, yet suspicious. Meanwhile, Rocky, sitting behind Riker and beside Raini, tried to make a move.

_Rocky:_

_"Hey Raini, I've been thinking..."_

"In your dreams, giraffe!"**(1) **Raini shouted. "I'm here for one reason only: Tongue Patrol!" Riker continued to watch the movie and thought about his plans, and how he was so nervous.

_Riker:_

_"He just got his eyelids torn off,_

_And I'm sitting here,_

_And I should be doing something,_

_That guy got an axe in his throat,_

_And she's sitting there,_

_And I don't know why I'm waiting,_

_But oh, any minute_

_I'll be getting closer,_

_And I'll be where I want to be,"_

Riker went to kiss Rydel but was stopped when everyone in the theatre screamed at whatever happened on screen.

_Riker:_

_"Any minute.._

_Rydel:_

_That guy got his skull chopped in half,_

_And he's sitting there,_

_And maybe he doesn't want me,_

_Maybe it was something I said,_

_Or maybe my breath,_

_Why did I eat those pork rinds?_

_Cause oh, any minute_

_He could turn and kiss me,_

_And we'll be where we ought to be,_

_Any minute.."_

Riker went to kiss Rydel again, but was interrupted by Calum.

"Riker, pssst.." he said.

"Shh!" Rocky scolded. "You can't rush 'The Tongue'!" The kids screamed once again.

_Riker:_

_"She just set his penis on fire!_

_Rydel:_

_This is weird!_

_Riker:_

_What do I do?_

_Rydel:_

_Am I fat?_

_Riker:_

_This is so NOT romantic!"_

Ross looked at Laura and then back at the screen. Laura stared at the back of his head.

_Laura:_

_"And oh, any minute_

_He'll do something for me,_

_Did he just invite me_

_So he could ignore me?_

_He won't even know I'm gone.."_

Riker and Rydel both stood up in front of the screen, much to the annoyance of the rest of the theatre.

_Riker:_

_"Any minute!_

_Rydel:_

_Any minute!_

_Riker:_

_Any moment!_

_Rydel:_

_Any moment!_

_Riker:_

_If I want it,_

_Rydel:_

_If I want it,_

_Riker & Rydel:_

_If I close my eyes!_

_Riker:_

_Any minute!_

_Rydel:_

_Any minute!_

_Riker:_

_Any moment!_

_Rydel:_

_Any moment!_

_Riker & Rydel:_

_Any time!"_

They both sat back down, but not before Ratliff came in and stomped his right crutch on Riker's foot.

"Hey!" Riker shouted.

"Ratliff? What are you doing?" Ross asked. Ratliff handed the flowers he was carrying to Ross.

"Thanks for your help, Ross, but I've got it from here," Ratliff said. He sat down next to Rydel. Laura tapped harshly on Ross' shoulder.

"Ross. What were you thinking?" she asked.

"He promised he was just gonna sit next to her!" he protested.

"And you believed him?" she said. Suddenly, something exploded on screen and, in a frightened way, he handed the flowers to her. Meanwhile, Ratliff was trying to talk to Rydel.

"Hi, Rydel, sorry I'm late. I was in the bathroom having a seizure," he said.

"What?" she asked, taken aback by his announcement. Riker, finally determined, prepared himself.

_Riker:_

_"No more time to sit on my butt,_

_Time to move in,_

_Time to get started!"_

Ratliff also began to prepare himself. "This is it, Ratliff!" he said.

_Riker:_

_"After all, tonight is The Tongue,_

_And after The Tongue,_

_There will be groping!"_

"Okay," Ratliff said to himself. Both he and Riker stood up, facing Rydel.

_Riker & Ratliff:_

_And so, watch out, Rydel,_

_Now, watch out women,_

_Now, now, now!"_

In slow motion, Ratliff scrunched up his face and went in to kiss Rydel. Riker waved his tongue about, very unattractively, I might add, and also went to kiss her. Raini, not wanting Rydel and Riker to be together, pulled Rydel back so Riker couldn't kiss her. Neither Ratliff or Riker noticed, so, they ended up kissing instead.

"Ughhh!" Riker yelled.

"Riker?" Ratliff asked, just as Riker started wiping his mouth off. "What's that taste?"

"Jesus, Crip-ton, did you just try to Tongue Rydel?" Riker asked.

"Uhh..." Ratliff mumbled. He turned to Ross. "What's the right answer here?"

"Yo, Riker!" Rocky shouted. "Did you just get snaked by the cripple?"

"Nasty," Cody said.

"I got it on my phone!" Noah yelled. Riker started chasing after him to get his phone.

"Oh my God, this is fantastic," Raini said, smiling.

"You don't understand! Rydel and I are on a date!" Ratliff said.

"What?" everyone shouted.

"We are?" Rydel asked. Riker walked back to Rydel and Ratliff.

"Like hell you are!" he shouted.

"Ross set it up!" Ratliff said.

"What?!" everyone shouted again. Ross cringed and face palmed.

"Okay, you're both dead! Who dies first?" Riker asked.

"Him!" Ratliff said, shoving his friend in front of himself. Luckily, Rydel was there to try and stop him from killing Ross and Ratliff.

"Riker, stop it!" Rydel said flirtily, pushing Riker away from the two boys.

"You are going down!" Riker shouted, still being pushed back by Rydel. "Anyone in this town so much as thinks of going to your lame party, they're gonna have to deal with me!" Riker went to punch Ross, but Rydel stops him. "Rydel, let go!" he said, grabbing her wrists roughly and trying to move her.

"Riker, stop it, you're hurting me!" she yelled. While trying to get him to let go, she accidentally kneed him in the crotch. He sunk to the floor on his knees.

"I'm... not... wearing... my... cup..." he said, pained.

"Come on, Raini, let's get out of here!" Rydel said to her best friend. Raini stood up.

"I'm right behind you!" she said. She stopped before Riker. "So, you two aren't going out, right?"

"No!" Riker yelled.

"So your tongue is still available?" she asked hopefully. He brightened up.

"Yes," he said.

"Great!" she said happily. She went over to him, pulled him to a standing position, and kissed him with great force. After she left, he sunk to the floor again. After a few seconds, he got back up and followed her. Rocky and Calum surveyed the damage.

"Not good," Calum said.

"Not good," Rocky repeated. They looked at each other.

"Yeah, not good!" they both shouted, running off to find their leader.

* * *

A/N- **(1)**- The original line is, "In your dreams, hobbit!" (that's a line I'll always remember. :D) But since Rocky's taller than Raini, by a lot, I thought that'd be funnier.

Okay, so I want to talk to you guys about the pairings in this story, since there was the accidental Rikington kiss and all.

This story has Raura. And please don't stop reading if you don't like Raura! It's very minimal.

It also has Rikel (Riker/Rydel) and Rikni (Riker/Raini). It's the same amount of both.

It has very, very small Rosel (Ross/Rydel), because (SPOLIER ALERT) Raini starts a rumour about them and they hug at the Dairy Queen.

The only Rikington is that accidental kiss.

And that's all for pairings. I don't think I'm forgetting anything.

Thanks for reading! And please, please don't quit reading if you don't ship Raura. There's way more than that in this. More drama. :)


	11. 10: The Lonliest Thing in the World

10- It's The Lonliest Thing in the World

* * *

"We'll be waiting right outside. Thanks, mom," Laura said through her phone. She snapped it shut. "It's okay, Ratliff, my mom's picking us up," she told her best friend. Ross then entered the lobby.

"What a disaster! Now they'll never be my friends!" he said.

"Them. That's who you care about. Them," Laura said coldly.

"What's your problem?" Ross asked, almost annoyed.

"You invited me out and you didn't talk to me! I put on this stupid dress and my mom's makeup and you didn't even look at me!"**(1)** she yelled.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Anything but what you did!" she stated. "I should've known!"

_Laura:_

_"You made your choice and said I wasn't good enough,_

_I wasn't good enough for you to be my friend,_

_You wanted to be cool and I'm not good enough,_

_No look, I get it, you're the latest in a trend!_

_I watched as you did everything they asked you to,_

_And finally those jerks and I agree!_

_They looked at you and said you weren't good enough,_

_And you're not good enough for me."_

She stormed off angrily. It was silent for a few seconds until Ratliff spoke.

"Well, that could've gone better," he said. Suddenly, Ross just snapped.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled. "I told you everything not to do and you did it!"

"My fault? It's not like this worked out for me— that was my first kiss!" Ratliff said.

"Every single thing in my life is a disaster!" Ross shouted.

"You've been in Appleton for a month. Trust me, it'll get worse," Ratliff said.

"No!" Ross yelled. He softened his voice. "No. I'm gonna fix this with Laura, and fix this with Riker, and you're going to help me. I just need a plan."

"Face it, Ross, this can't be fixed," Ratliff said. Ross raised his voice again.

"If I don't do anything, I'm dead! They're gonna treat me like I've got some disease!" Ross realized what he said and tried to apologize. "Ratliff, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Ratliff started to walk away.

"You know, right now I'm doing a whole lot better than you," he said. He left the theatre, leaving Ross standing there, upset.

"Great. There goes the last person on earth that's talking to me..!" he said. After he said that, a rabbi showed up behind him.

"Koh-amar ha'el adosheim.." he chanted.

"Oh perfect!" Ross muttered.

"What now, Ross?" the rabbi said.

"I can fix this!" Ross said.

"But how Ross?" Rabbi asked.

"I'm not gonna be an outcast! I'm gonna be friends with every single one of those guys, and that's the end of the story!" Ross explained.

"Why is it so important to be popular?" Rabbi asked.

"What are you kidding?" Ross asked.

"What would be so bad if you weren't popular?" Rabbi asked.

"Oh, Rabbi, you don't know what you're talking about," Ross said. The rabbi gestured to the others.

"Tell me how it is. Tell us how it feels," he said.

_Ross:_

_"Being a geek is the lonliest thing in the world,_

_I gotta tell ya, Rabbi,_

_When you're a geek, it's the lonliest thing in the world,_

_You're always wondering what everybody's lauhing about,_

_And staring in at the world like you got locked out,_

_Nothing is worse,_

_It's a crime, it's a curse,_

_It's the lonliest thing in the world."_

"You wouldn't understand, Rabbi," Ross said.

"Oh, kid, I know what you're talking about. I'm a rabbi. In Indiana," the rabbi said.

_Ross:_

_"Being a geek is the sorriest state ever known,_

_I know what I'm talkin' about,_

_And being a geek doesn't go once you're gone or you're grown,_

_Rabbis:_

_Tell me about it, brother_

_Ross:_

_The girls all roll their eyes and walk away when you get close,_

_You've got a fatal disease no one can diagnose,_

_It's contagious, it's viral,_

_It's a downward spiral,_

_The lonliest thing in the world,_

_But when you're cool,_

_When you're cool, you've always got a crowd,_

_You can break the rules cause your allowed,_

_You can sway the gang in any direction,_

_You've got a high-speed connection,_

_When you're cool,_

_You're the epitome of charm and grace,_

_When you want to get to second base,_

_If you're cool, you know you've go a shot,_

_But oh! If you're not,_

_It's a waste, its a drag,_

_It's "suck" in a bag,_

_Its the lonliest thing in the world,_

_Rabbis:_

_Geek, geek,_

_Geek, geek,_

_Geek, geek, Whoa-oh_

_Ross:_

_Oh, yeah,_

_It's like a cold wind blowing, yeah,_

_If you like the wrong movies,_

_If you like the wrong bands,_

_If you take the wrong classes,_

_Don't speak!_

_Rabbis:_

_You're a geek!_

_Ross:_

_If it's a Saturday night_

_And you don't have any plans,_

_Cause you spent the past week learning Greek,_

_Rabbis:_

_You're a geek!_

_Ross:_

_If you're very well-acquainted_

_With the locker room toilet_

_'Casue your head's been shoved inside it, Just shriek:_

_Rabbis:_

_"I'm a geek!"_

_Ross:_

_If you start to get excited_

_'Cause there's gonna be a party,_

_But you haven't been invited,_

_Don't squeak!_

_Rabbis:_

_Geek!_

_Ross:_

_Don't freak!_

_Rabbis:_

_Geek!_

_Ross:_

_You're not unique!_

_Rabbis:_

_Geek!_

_Ross:_

_It's just the life of the geek!_

_But when you're cool,_

_You can rally when the blues attack,_

_Every problem just rolls of your back,_

_You can handle every slip and slide_

_Without breaking your stride!_

_When your cool,_

_You don't care that people disappear,_

_You don't care that your dad's not here,_

_You don't care that your life's been uprooted and bent_

_Without your consent!_

_A geek's afraid it's never gonna be okay,_

_But the cool kid knows it doesn't matter anyway,_

_It's the difference between_

_Being fine at thirteen_

_And the lonliest thing..._

_I said it's the lonliest thing..._

_I know it's the lonliest thing_

_In the world_

_Rabbis:_

_Geek, geek,_

_Geek, geek,_

_Geek, geek..."_**(2)** The other rabbis left, and the first one turned to Ross.

"Keep trying, Ross. You can do it, Ross. Be a man, Ross," he said. Ross turned to say something, but the rabbi was gone.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked it! Please review!

**(1)**- Remember; they're 13. (I guess in Appleton 13 year olds don't wear makeup?)

**(2)**- I know some of these lyrics sound idiotic, but it's just how it goes, I guess. :)


	12. 11: That Girl is Bad, Bad News

A/N: This chapter focuses a lot on Rocky, Calum, Cody, and Noah's take on the Raini/Riker thing. :)

BTW the song rhymed at first, cuz the characters name was Brett, but it was hard to match up 'Riker' with anything.

11- That Girl is Bad, Bad News

* * *

Rocky and Calum were pacing the halls, trying to figure out what to do.

"This is bad," Rocky said.

"This is real bad," Calum agreed.

"This is the bad that bad thinks is bad!" Rocky said. Calum nodded. Riker walked in towards his friends, and his locker. "Yo, Riker!"

"Why weren't you at practice today?" Calum asked.

"Coach just said, 'Why bother practicing without Riker?' So instead we watched a video called "God Does Not Want You To Touch That'," Rocky explained.

"Hey, are we still on tonight for Grand Theft Auto?" Calum wondered.

"Well..." Riker tried.

"I texted you this morning, but you didn't hit me back," Rocky said.

"Well, see..." Riker said.

"Yeah! What's up with you?" Calum asked.

"Okay, the thing is..." Riker tried again.

"What?!" Calum and Rocky said in unison.

"Riker!" they heard, knowing all too well who it was.

"Ohhhh..." Rocky and Calum said.

"Guys, I'll be right back," Riker sighed.

"Riker, don't do it! Save yourself!" Calum warned.

"Riker!" she shouted again. Raini ran into the hallway and hugged Riker tightly. "Guess what we're going to do this weekend?"

"I thought I'd hang out with my boys...!" Riker said.

"Aww, how sweet! Here's what we're going to do this weekend," Raini demanded. "Go to the mall, buy new shoes, get a mani-pedi!"

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna hang out with them," Riker said, walking over to his two best friends.

"Oh. Well, if you'd rather hang out with them, then I guess you don't want the Tongue anymore," she said, obviously tricking him.

"Who said that?" he asked nervously.

"And if you don't want The Tongue anymore, I guess you don't want what comes after The Tongue." With that, she walked away.

"No, I do! I do want what comes after The Tongue!" he shouted. He turned to Rocky and Calum. "What comes after The Tongue?" They both shrugged. He went after Raini.

"Did you see that?!" Calum asked Rocky.

"Riker's gone to the dark side," Rocky agreed.

"He's totally tongue-whipped," Calum said.

"We've been jock-blocked," Rocky muttered.

"She's a succubus. Why is she doing this to us?" Calum shouted.

_Rocky:_

_"What is a man when he gives up his soul_

_For a lick from a chick who completely takes control_

_Calum:_

_Tell the tale!_

_Rocky:_

_How does a man who can see behind his head_

_Turn as blind as a bat with no eyes_

_Calum:_

_What is a man when he turns on his friends,_

_We've been tossed, now we're lost, just a platter of burnt ends_

_Rocky:_

_I feel ya!_

_Calum:_

_How do we make our hero wide awake,_

_So that he could realize_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_That girl is bad, bad news,_

_Bad news_

_Nothing but tears, nothing but trouble,_

_Nothing but stress_

_Yes she is bad, bad news,_

_Calum:_

_Bad news,_

_Rocky & Calum:_

_Our buddy Riker is gonna regret that he ever said yes,_

_The girl may be hot but all that he's got is_

_Bad, bad news."_

Riker and Raini walked into the hallway, chatting.

"So I'm all like, 'Mom! We've been dating for four days! OF COURSE we're going to get married!" Raini said. Then, Keirsey and Noah walked by.

"Hi Riker," Keirsey said.

"Oh, hey, Keirsey," Riker said casually. Raini dropped Riker's hand.

"Wait, were you flirting with her?" she asked.

"I was just saying hi!" Riker defended.

"Oh, so now you're saying she's hot!" she yelled.

"No! Well, she's fine, but..." he reasoned.

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm fat!" she said.

"What? I'm not saying that!" he said.

"You never say anything about how good I look anymore!" she complained. "Oh my god, you hate me!" She ran off, Riker following close behind.

"Not again. Raini, I'm sorry! Put down the donut!" he yelled after her.

_Rocky:_

_"What do you do when your friend's life's at stake?_

_Calum:_

_Man, he's flipped,_

_Cody:_

_No, he's whipped like the cream on a cake,_

_Calum:_

_What can we say?_

_Rocky:_

_He won't talk,_

_Cody:_

_He won't play,_

_Boys:_

_How can one tongue destroy our whole team?_

_That girl is bad, bad news_

_Bad news_

_Cody:_

_Very bad news_

_Noah:_

_She's like a snake,_

_Rocky:_

_She's like a cockroach,_

_Cody:_

_She's like a cow…a skinny cow!_

_Boys:_

_Wow, she is bad, bad news,_

_Bad news_

_Calum:_

_Tres bad!_

_Boys:_

_We've been abandoned, left in the sand, and who are we now?_

_He fell for a slut with a fabulous butt,_

_But she's bad, bad news."_

The boys started walking in circles, trying to decide what to do about Raini. Rocky stopped abruptly.

"Perhaps there's a way we can 'dispose' of her," Rocky suggested. They started walking again. This time, Calum stopped.

"Maybe she can meet with an accident!" Calum said. They kept walking until they collided together.

_Cody:_

_"We have got to make clear that she's not welcome here,_

_The most horrible way we can find,_

_Calum:_

_We can go train a pitbull to chew on her flesh,_

_Rocky:_

_I don't think they attack their own kind,_

_Noah:_

_We could torture her mother and chop up her dog,_

_Cody:_

_To be honest, I don't think she'd mind,_

_Rocky:_

_I could rip off her pocketbook,_

_Look, it's a start_

_Calum:_

_Drive a stake through her heart, if she just had a heart,_

_Boys:_

_The longer it goes, the worse it'll get,_

_So somebody's got to tell Riker,_

_Noah:_

_YEAH!_

_Boys:_

_That girl is bad, bad news,_

_Bad news_

_She took our pal, she took our leader,_

_Led him astray,_

_Hey, hey_

_She's totally bad, bad news,_

_Bad news_

_Rocky:_

_Bad news!_

_Calum:_

_Bad news!_

_Boys:_

_Listen up, Riker, you're not ruined yet,_

_We'll show you the way,_

_Throw her under the bus and come back to us,_

_Calum:_

_Even though she has excellent shoes,_

_She's bad_

_Rocky:_

_Bad_

_Noah:_

_Bad_

_Cody:_

_Bad_

_Noah:_

_Bad_

_Cody:_

_Bad_

_Rocky:_

_Bad_

_Calum:_

_Bad_

_Boys:_

_News!_

_Bad news!"_

Ross and Ratliff had somehow heard the boys' rant, and Ross got excited.

"Did you hear that? Those guys are suffering! And Riker's suffering! If I could only somehow get him to dump Raini and go back to Rydel, I'm be the hero." Ross said. Ratliff wasn't so sure.

"Ross, is this wise?" he asked. "Let me rephrase that. Ross, this isn't wise."

"This is my chance to win them back! I have to do this!" Ross explained. He went over to Rocky and Calum. "Hey, Rocky, Calum!"

"No, Ross, don't!" Ratliff shouted. Ross, Rocky, and Calum all looked at him. He shoved his head into his locker. Ross just turned right back to the other two.

"Take me to Riker," he said.

"Are you suicidal?" Rocky asked. "After what happened at 'The Bloodmaster', Riker wants to destroy you!"

"Listen, I know how he can get rid of Raini and get Rydel back," Ross said.

"How?" Calum asked. Rocky pushed him out of the way.

"How?" he also asked.

"Yeah, how?" Ratliff asked, his voice muffled in the locker.

"Just take me to him," Ross commanded. Unseen, Ratliff took out his phone and started texting mad.

"Wait, hold up," Rocky said. He took Calum to talk in private. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah," Calum said with a knowing smile. "That if you hold your breath till you almost choke, a little pee comes out?"

"No!" Rocky yelled. He walked back over to Ross, Calum following. "That, what do we have to lose? If you're right, we get Riker back."

"Yeah, and if you're wrong, we get to beat the crap outta you!" Calum said.

"Alright, let's do this," Ross said. He turned to Ratliff, whose head was still tucked inside his locker. "Wish me luck." Ross, Rocky, and Calum left, leaving Ratliff until Laura showed up.

"Hey, Ratliff, I got your text," she said. "What's 'CQDBTOE'?"

"'Come quick! Danger beckons! Time is our enemy!' Duh!" he explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is it, Ratliff?" she asked, giggling.

"I think Riker is gonna kill Ross. Actually, I'm pretty sure of it," he said. The smile wiped off of her face.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" she asked coldly.

"Go! Run! Be my legs!" he said dramatically.

"And what will you be doing?" she asked.

"Hiding, weeping, cowering. The usual," he muttered.

"Forget it Ross is on his own," she said, walking away.

"So you really don't care? He's about to get slaughtered, and you're really not gonna do anything?" he asked. She stopped.

"Don't care!" she told him, walking back.

"Good!" he said.

"Not interested!" she said.

"Okay!" he agreed, not buying it. She frowned.

"You know I'm going, don't you?" she asked in monotone.

"Yup!" he said enthusiastically.

"I hate you," she said.

"I know," he smiled. She left to go save Ross.

* * *

A/N- hope you liked it! Please review!


	13. 12: Tell Her You're Sorry

A/N- This has got to be my fav song in the whole musical. :)

Chapter 12- Tell Her You're Sorry

* * *

Riker was pacing the boys' locker room, thinking aloud.

"Okay, she's gonna destroy me! But she's hot... But I hate her! But she's hot..." he said. He then collapsed onto his knees. "God, can you help me?!" Then, Rocky, Calum, and Ross entered the locker room.

"Yo Riker!" Calum said. Riker looked up, saw the three, and immediately stood back up. When he saw Ross, he narrowed his eyes.

"What's he doing here?" he asked.

"Riker, the Brain has something he wants to tell you, and we think you should listen," Rocky explained. He shoved Ross over to Riker. "You're on your own, dude!" He and Calum ran out of the locker room.

"Why should I listen to you?" Riker asked. "In fact, why should you even be allowed to live?"

"Okay, but there's a way to fix everything so everyone's happy. You need to dump Raini and get Rydel back," Ross said.

"Yeah, right," Riker said. "Rydel won't even talk to me."

"I didn't say this wouldn't be challenging," Ross admitted.

"Okay, you have ten seconds. Starting nine seconds ago!" Riker shouted, grabbing Ross by the shirt.

"O-okay, it's simple, really. You just have to go to Rydel and... um..." Ross tried to explain, but he was too scared of Riker punching him to bits. Then, Laura entered.

"Five, four, two!" Riker said. He looked at his fingers and tried to count. When he didn't figure it out, he went to punch Ross.

"You just go to Rydel and you..." Ross tried again. Laura spoke up.

"Talk to her," she finished.

"Yeah, just go to Rydel and talk to her..." Ross repeated. Riker threw Ross back.

"I needed you to tell me that!" he said.

"God, boys are so stupid! No wonder you're not girls!" she said. She turned to Riker. "Can't you just talk from the heart? Tell her how you really feel!"

"Like what?" Riker asked.

"Like..." Ross started. He looked at Laura.

_Ross:_

_"Tell her you've thought about what happened,_

_Tell her you haven't slept at night,_

_Tell her although you've made a huge mistake_

_You want to make it right."_

"Okay, but this is starting to sound a little gay," Riker said.

_Ross:_

_"Tell her you know you aren't perfect,_

_Tell her you've waited way too long,_

_Tell her you're sorry,_

_Tell her you mean it,_

_Tell her you just were wrong."_

Riker started to see how good the advice was. "Actually, this is some good! I should... Write this down!" He grabbed a pen from Laura and started writing.

_Laura:_

_"Tell her she shouldn't have ignored you,_

_Or dissed you in front of all the school,_

_Tell her the minute she got out of touch,_

_You felt like such a fool._

_Tell her that studying together_

_Was so nice,_

_You prayed it wouldn't end,"_

Riker looked up, thought, 'studying together?' and shrugged.

_Laura:_

_"Say you forgive her,_

_Say you were jealous,_

_Ask if she'll be your friend."_

Riker ran out of room on the paper and started writing in the tiniest spaces left on the paper.

_Ross & Laura:_

_"Tell her that people get things wrong,_

_Cause people are afraid_

_They won't fit in your world or in your life,_

_But things will work out fine_

_If she will only listen._

_Laura:_

_Tell her that all you ever wanted_

_Ross:_

_Tell her that all you ever wanted_

_Ross & Laura:_

_Was maybe a smile or a glance,_

_Ross:_

_Tell her you're sorry,_

_Laura:_

_Tell her you mean it,_

_Ross & Laura:_

_Ask for another chance_

_Tell her you just want another chance."_

Riker looked at Laura and Ross, trying to see if they were finished. Ross looked at Laura again.

"I'm sorry. I mean it," he said.

"I still hate you," she laughed. Riker debated whether or not to write this down. After he decided not to, Audrey ran in the locker room.

"Hey Riker, Raini and Rydel are in the girls' bathroom clawing their eyes out over you!" she shouted. "It's nasty ugly!" She ran out, back to Raini and Rydel.

"Here's your chance! Go make it happen!" Ross said.

"Alright, Brain, if this works, we'll all be at your party!" Riker yelled, running out of the locker room.

Meanwhile, Raini and Rydel are having a heated conversation.

"I thought you were my friend!" Rydel yelled.

"I don't need friends. I've got Riker!" Raini said, smiling, much like a tiger.

"Yeah, because you stole him!" Rydel yelled.

"I won, you lost. I'm hotter!" Raini said vainly.

"Yeah, you're hotter. Cause you're gonna burn in hell!" Rydel shouted. She then grabbed Raini's hair and started pulling. Riker ran in.

"Okay, stop!" He yelled. He saw the tampon machine on the wall. "Whoa, you guys get a candy machine?" Rydel turned away from Raini and Riker.

"Both of you just go away," she said sadly.

"No, Rydel!" he said. He turned to Raini. "Raini, you go away!"

"What?" Raini asked.

Riker walked over to Rydel. "Rydel's the one I wanna be with."

"What?" Rydel asked.

"What?" Raini repeated, devastated.

"You heard me, Raini, it's over!" Riker yelled. Raini ran out of the bathroom, almost crying. Audrey, Aubrey, and Keirsey were still in the bathroom. Riker gestured for them to leave, and Audrey and Keirsey did, but Aubrey stayed. Keirsey and Audrey came back and pulled Aubrey out. Suddenly panicking, Riker looked at Rydel. Then he remembered Ross' apology to Laura. He tried to read his illegible writing.

Riker:

"Tell me I thought about what happened,

Tell me I wish I had a... I don't know...

But I know I like you."

"Did that work?" Riker asked. Rydel frowned.

"Did that work?" she asked. She ran towards him. "You bet it did!" He lifted her into the air and spun her around. They then left the girls' bathroom.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked it! Please review!


	14. 13: Holy Macaroni, It Can't Be True!

A/N- Sorry I didn't update yesterday! This story's almost over though:( But please take the poll on my profile page as to whether I should add an extra chapter or not! :)

Chapter 13- Holy Macaroni, It Can't Be True!

* * *

Raini watched Rydel and Riker run off. "Oh, hell no!" she shouted, pulling out her phone.

_Audrey:_

_"Oh, hey, Raini. What's up?_

_Raini:_

_Check this out. I just got the juiciest text from Aubrey who told me the nastiest thing about Rydel._

_Audrey:_

_Rydel? No! What?_

_Raini:_

_Alright, I'll tell you. But remember…_

_Everything Aubrey says is a lie,_

_It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie,_

_Everything Aubrey says is a lie,_

_You better not believe her,_

_Cause she said she saw_

_Rydel and Ross at the mall_

_Standing face to face_

_Laughing, and talking, and holding hands,_

_Slipping all the way to first base!_

_But everything Aubrey says is a lie,_

_You better not believe her_

_Audrey:_

_Rydel and Ross?_

_Raini:_

_Yep._

_Audrey:_

_But what about Riker?_

_Raini:_

_Oh, I know! She is so full of it! But really, really, really don't say anything._

_Audrey:_

_Of course not! I won't say a word._

_(Phone rings)_

_Keirsey:_

_Yello?_

_Audrey:_

_Keirsey?_

_Raini:_

_Aubrey!_

_Keirsey & Aubrey:_

_Yo!_

_Audrey:_

_Everything Aubrey says is a lie,_

_Raini:_

_Everything Audrey says_

_Audrey & Raini:_

_It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie,_

_Audrey:_

_Everything Aubrey says is a lie,_

_Raini:_

_Everything Audrey says is a lie,_

_Audrey & Raini:_

_You better not believe her,_

_Audrey:_

_Cause I just heard that_

_Audrey & Raini:_

_She said she saw_

_Rydel and Ross_

_Audrey:_

_On their bikes,_

_Having a little race,_

_Raini:_

_Audrey saw Rydel at the park,_

_Letting Ross get to second base!_

_Audrey:_

_But everything Aubrey says is a lie,_

_Audrey & Raini:_

_You better not believe her,_

_Girls:_

_Holy macaroni,_

_No, it can't be true,_

_No, you can't repeat a single word I'm telling you,_

_And oh! Can you imagine what Riker would do_

_If he heard that kind of a rumour?"_

Raini went to Rydel's house to talk to her.

"Rydel, let's not fight. You won Riker fair and square— and I want my best friend back!" she said, clearly faking.

"Aww, Raini, I missed you, too!" Rydel gushed.

"HUG!" they both shouted, hugging.

"So you're really not mad?" Rydel asked after they let go.

"Nope! Not mad at you, not mad at Riker, not mad at Ross..." Raini lied. Rydel looked at her, confused.

"Why would you be mad at Ross?" she asked.

"Well, it was Ross who convinced Riker to dump me and go back to you. Actually, you owe Ross a big thank-you!" Raini said.

"What should I do?" Rydel asked.

"Hmm, let me think..." Raini said. Immediately, she gave her idea. "I know! I'll arrange a little get-together with you and Ross so you can thank him!"

"You'd do that?" Rydel asked.

"Tell you what," Raini smiled. "You be at the Dairy Queen at 5:00, and leave the rest to me." With that, Raini left Rydel's house and went to Ross'.

"And why does Rydel want to meet me?" he asked.

"She wanted to thank you for getting Riker to go back to her, but I can tell her no!" she said.

"No, no, I'll go, I just think it's weird you're asking me and not her," he said suspiciously.

"God, you don't trust anyone," Raini rolled her eyes. "That's the problem with your people! 5:00 at the Dairy Queen." Raini left Ross' house after he agreed.

_Aubrey:_

_"Everything Keirsey says is a lie,_

_Keirsey:_

_Everything Audrey says is a lie,_

_Audrey:_

_Everything Aubrey says_

_Girls:_

_It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie,_

_Audrey:_

_Making up stories, I don't know why,_

_Girls:_

_You better not believe her,_

_Keirsey:_

_So don't think nothing,_

_Aubrey:_

_She just told me_

_Audrey:_

_She said she saw_

_Girls:_

_Rydel and Ross at the game,_

_And they vanished without a trace,_

_When she saw Rydel under the bleachers_

_Letting Ross get to third base!_

_All:_

_Holy macaroni,_

_No, it can't be true,_

_There's an awful lot of trouble they can get into,_

_And oh! Can you imagine what Riker would do_

_If he heard that kind of a rumour?"_

"Did you hear that?" Ratliff asked Laura.

"Who would spread a rumour about Rydel and Ross?" she asked. Just then, the name came to both of them.

"Raini," they both said."

"We've got to warn Ross," she said.

"I heard he was going to the Dairy Queen!" he said. They both went to save Ross from whatever Raini had planned.

Rocky:

"Everything Rydel says is a lie,

Rocky & Calum:

It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie

Calum:

Doing the tongue with some other guy

Rocky & Calum:

You better believe it

All:

Cause he said

She saw,

She said

She saw,

He said

He saw

Rydel and Ross at the mall,

At the park,

At the movies,

At the zoo,

Raini:

And I just saw them right now!"

"Where?!" Riker asked.

"At the Dairy Queen!" Raini shouted.

"Get out of my way!" he ordered. He started running to the Dairy Queen, everyone following.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Everyone, besides Rydel, Ross, Laura and Ratliff shouted.

* * *

A/N- Review please!


	15. 14: If That's What It Is

A/N- Don't forget to vote for an extra chapter (or not)! :)

This chapter has the Raura I warned you about (SPOILER ALERT!) But it's also a real turning point for Ross. Took him long enough. Haha:)

Chapter 14- If That's What It Is

* * *

Ross was sitting at the Dairy Queen and Rydel walked in.

"So. Hi," she said.

"So. Hi," he repeated.

"So.. Thank you for getting Riker to come back to me," she said. This wasn't getting any more awkward, no.

"You're welcome," he said tentatively.

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Okay." She slowly walked over to him.

"Thank you hug!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"Oh, wow, hug, sure," he said. Just then, Riker, Raini, and everyone else ran in.

"Unreal!" Riker yelled.

"Riker!" Rydel said. Riker pushed her away from Ross.

"Back away from her, man!" he yelled.

"We weren't doing anything!" she reasoned.

"Riker, it's not what you think," Ross said.

"Is that my girlfriend?" Riker said, pushing Ross.

"Yes," Ross admitted.

"Were you touching her?" Another push.

"Yes." Another admit.

"It's what I think."

"C'mon, Riker, why would I try something with Rydel after I was the one who got you two back together?" Ross tried.

"You're not gonna talk your way outta this one," Riker said, refusing to acknowledge the question. "Why don't you go back to your loser friends? They're the only ones going to your lame little birthday party anyway." Laura and Ratliff ran in the shop.

"Wait," Ross said. "You weren't ever going to come, were you?"

"Duh!" Riker said. "Like I'd be stuck with those freaks!"

"As if," Calum said. Everyone, minus Ross, Laura, and Ratliff, laughed.

"You'd be lucky to be stuck with 'those freaks'. You don't deserve to hang out with my friends," Ross said, standing tall.

"Oh yeah! The geek and the cripple! Lucky me!" Riker said sarcastically, pointing at Laura and then Ratliff.

"You're such a jerk," Ross muttered.

"Did you just call me a jerk?" Riker asked.

"I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out!" Ross yelled. "You know what? I don't want you to be my friend, I don't want you to come to my party, and I don't want you to ever talk to me again!" He paused, walked closer to Riker, and said with finality, "You suck, Riker." Such a challenge can't go unmet, though. Enraged, Riker punched Ross in the face. Ross crumpled to the ground, and Laura ran to his side.

"Ross!" she shouted, concerned.

"Who sucks now?" Riker yelled. He turned to Rydel. "Have fun with your new friends, skank."

"Riker!" she yelled.

"C'mon, Raini," he said.

"I'm right behind you!" She followed him to the door, but stopped.

"I didn't do anything!" Rydel shouted after Riker.

"You gotta watch out in this town. People start the nastiest rumours," Raini said smugly, leaving the shop along with the others.

"Rydel..." Ratliff started.

"What?" she asked.

"For what it's worth, I think you can do a lot better than Riker," he said.

"You're sweet, Rotlaugh," she said.

"Ratliff," he corrected.

"Ratliff. And thank you," she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then, looking at the three she was with, she panicked. "No! Riker! Wait!" she yelled, running after him.

"Wow," he said, watching her go. "She really is a moron." Meanwhile, Laura was helping Ross sit up.

"I know you're in intense pain right now, but someone needed to say that to Riker a long time ago," she said.

"Glad I could help," he said. "Ow."

"You just totally sealed your fate here," Ratliff said.

"I know," Ross admitted.

"Like, forever," Laura finished.

"I know."

"Grab a crutch," Ratliff said.

"You're stuck with us now," Laura laughed.

"You guys told me six weeks ago what jerks these guys were! I just didn't listen! I should've trusted you," Ross said, walking over to the table. Laura sat beside him.

"You know what? It just passed," she said.

"What did?" he asked.

"Me hating you," she reminded him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"You okay, R?" Ratliff asked.

"Since the day I got here, I've been driving me and everyone else around me crazy to get something I didn't even want! Forget it. I'm calling my bar mitzvah off," Ross decided.

"Why?" Laura asked sincerely.

"What's the point? It won't be what I planned, it'll just be 'Losers R Us'! No offense. What's the point of that? What's the point of anything?" he asked, throwing his head in his hands.

"Okay..." Ratliff said.

_Ratliff:_

_"If that's what it is,_

_Then that's what it is_

_You're probably right to just forget it,_

_Lets face it you've worked so hard and now you're scarred_

_And free of any hope,_

_I guess you should mope,_

_Forget what you've planned,_

_Hey, I understand,_

_If that's what it is,_

_Then that's what it is_

_Though that's not the way I choose to see it,_

_I have my own view that works with all these jerks and unenlightened fools_

_I make my own rules, I do what I can,_

_If I hit the wall, well, maybe its all just part of the plan_

_Tomorrow will come, today will be gone,_

_And so I put one foot in front of the other,_

_One foot in front of the other,_

_And just keep walking on_

_Laura:_

_If that's what it is_

_Ratliff:_

_If that's what it is_

_Laura:_

_What also is true_

_Ratliff:_

_What also is true_

_Laura & Ratliff:_

_Is it may not always be disaster,_

_Laura:_

_I realize that now it is but how it is_

_Isn't how its got be,_

_Another day comes, another day goes,_

_And if I get teased or hurt or lied to or punched in the nose_

_I say I wont cry,_

_I cry until dawn,_

_And then I put one foot in front of the other,_

_Laura & Ratliff:_

_One foot in front of the other,_

_Laura:_

_And just keep walking on_

_Ross:_

_I'm becoming a man,_

_Maybe all that it means is_

_I face the world for what it is_

_And not what I wish it would be,_

_I'm becoming a man,_

_Watching everything fall into place,_

_I swing, I miss,_

_I'll get through this,_

_I almost guarantee,_

_One day I'll be thirty,_

_One day I'll be fine,_

_One day I'll make fun of this 'dramatic' life of mine,_

_One day I'll be older_

_And then I'll write a book_

_About the choices that I made,"_

Laura got up and joined Ross.

_Laura:_

_"The choices that you made,_

_Ross:_

_And the chances that I took,_

_Laura:_

_The chances that you-"_

Ross leaned in towards Laura and kissed her. When he pulled back, they both stepped away, not knowing what to think about it. Ratliff rolled his eyes.

_Ratliff:_

_"If that's what it is,_

_Then that's what it is,_

_At least until Disney can re-write it**(1),**_

_We put our shoes and socks and take the knocks_

_And wish that it would change,_

_Laura:_

_And maybe it will,_

_Ross:_

_And maybe it can,_

_Ratliff:_

_Until then you trust that all this is just becoming a man_

_Laura:_

_You take your best shot,_

_All:_

_Cause look what you've got_

_Laura:_

_Go on and put one foot in front of the other,_

_Ross:_

_One foot in front of the other,_

_Ratliff:_

_One foot in front of the other,_

_Ross:_

_One foot in front of the other,_

_Ratliff:_

_The crip, the geek, the jew and his mother,_

_Laura:_

_And just keep walking on."_

The three left the Dairy Queen.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked it! Remember to vote!


	16. 15: The Bar Mitzvah

A/N- Please vote! :)

Chapter 15- The Bar Miztvah

* * *

Ross stepped up to the podium at his bar mitzvah.

"Koh-amar ha'el adoshem bore hashamayim venoteyhem roka ha'arets vetse'etsa'eyha noten neshamah la'am alayha veruach laholechim bah," he said. "The amazing thing was my bar mitzvah wasn't totally empty. Laura and Ratliff were there. And my Aunt Jessie and Uncle Phil came from Florida. And my dad came. Which was good, I guess. He and mom sat behind the bimah, and at one point, I even caught them holding hands. And for a second—a couple of seconds—it felt like a family again."

_Ross:_

_"If you stand here behind me_

_And you call me a man_

_And you're counting on me to come through,_

_You should know that I'll give you the best that I can,_

_But we all have a little more homework to do_

_If you're walking beside me_

_And you wanna be friends,_

_You should know I'm depending on you_

_So you gotta hang in there till the whole story ends,_

_Cause we all have a little more homework to do_

_Cause I've been looking in the back of the book for the answers_

_Hoping the bell wouldn't chime,_

_But I'm not ready to put down my pencil just yet,_

_There are too many answers that I didn't get_

_I need a little less pressure and a little more time,_

_I'm trying to follow,_

_I'm trying to lead,_

_I'm trying to find what is true,_

_But if you're gonna stand with me,_

_Then you have to concede_

_That we all have a little more homework to do,_

_Aubrey:_

_Day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day_

_You get a little bit older,_

_A little bit taller,_

_A little bit better,_

_A little bit_

_Day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day_

_And the days before all go too fast,_

_You can't hold on_

_So, you go_

_Ross & Aubrey:_

_Day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day_

_Ross:_

_And I'm a little bit older,_

_A little bit stronger,_

_A little bit smarter,_

_A little bit_

_Ross & Aubrey:_

_Day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day_

_Aubrey:_

_And the days ahead coming on so quick,_

_You can't get out of the way, keep running_

_All:_

_Day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day_

_And I'm a little bit older,_

_A little bit faster,_

_A little bit closer,_

_A little bit_

_Day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day_

_And the sky goes blue,_

_And the sky goes black,_

_And no matter what you do_

_You can't go back,_

_You go day into day into day_

_Ross:_

_I turned 13, my parents got divorced and I moved from New York City to the middle of nowhere_

_All:_

_Day into day into day_

_Laura:_

_I turned 13 and I kissed a boy—more than once!_

_Rydel:_

_I turned 13 and I signed a virginity pledge_

_All:_

_Day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day_

_Raini:_

_I was diagnosed with an eating disorder_

_Riker:_

_I failed math, but we won the championships!_

_All:_

_And I'm a little bit braver,_

_A little bit broader,_

_A little bit brighter,_

_A little bit_

_Ratliff:_

_I turned 13 and I had to have spinal cord surgery. God, that sucked_

_All:_

_Day turns to day turns to day_

_Rocky:_

_I got busted for driving my dad's pick-up_

_All:_

_Day turns to day turns to day_

_Aubrey:_

_I got drunk!_

_Keirsey:_

_And I've been looking in the back of the book for the answers_

_Hoping the bell wouldn't chime,_

_Calum:_

_My parents split up_

_Audrey:_

_But I'm not ready to put down my pencil just yet,_

_Noah:_

_There are too many answers that I didn't get,_

_Cody:_

_I need a little less pressure_

_All:_

_And a little more time_

_I'm trying to follow,_

_I'm trying to lead,_

_I'm trying to find what is true,_

_I'm trying to be what you want, and I need_

_But we all have a little more homework,_

_We all have a little more homework,_

_We all have a little more homework to do_

_Day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day_

_A little more homework to do_

_Day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day_

_A little more homework to do_

_Day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day_

_A little more homework to do_

_Day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day_

_A little more homework to do_

_Day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day turns to day"_

"My name is Ross Lynch, I live at 24 Plains Drive, Appleton, Indiana. I'm 13 years old…and I'm just getting started." Ross said, walking off to his home, content with how his bar mitzvah turned out.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked! And please review! AND please tell me if you want an extra not-in-the-musical chapter! :)


	17. 16: A Brand New You (Epilogue)

A/N- So I decided to make an extra chapter just because you guys are so awesome! :)

Chapter 16- A Brand New You (Epilogue)

* * *

About twenty five years later, everyone is doing great in their lives. Ross and Laura got married and recently had a baby, whom they named Kendra. They are both the owners of the biggest musical theatre in all of America.

Raini and Riker are doing well, while being single. Raini owns and works at Carlton Clothing, and Riker is the head of Lynch Records.

Rydel and Ratliff are married. Sadly, Ratliff now spends most of his time in the hospital getting surgeries, with Rydel by his side. The surgeries don't seem to be helping, though.

Rocky, Calum, Aubrey, Keirsey, Audrey, Noah, and Cody all have their own steady jobs.

Aubrey calls up Laura, Raini, and Rydel.

"Hey, girls!" she says.

"Hey, Aubrey!" Laura says.

"Hi, Aubrey!" Rydel exclaims.

"Hey, A!" Raini smiles.

"The high school reunion's coming up soon! Are you coming?" she asks the three.

"Yup!" Laura says.

"Uh-huh!" Rydel smiles.

"For sure!" Raini gushes.

"See you there!" Aubrey says. She can't wait to see her best friends again.

* * *

Laura, Ross, and Kendra arrive at the reunion slightly late, but the only other people there are Aubrey, Keirsey, and Noah.

"Hey, guys!" Ross says, 'guy-hugging' Noah. Laura normal-hugs the other two.

"How's it going?" Keirsey asks Laura.

"Great, Kendra's great, I'm great, Ross is a little too great, it's all normal," she laughs. Then, Raini, Riker, Audrey, Cody, Calum, and Rocky all walk in.

"Hey!" Raini shouts, running up to Laura. They had put aside their differences in high school, as well as everyone else.

"Hey, Raini! How's it going?" Laura asks.

"Great! My store is doing awesome, lots of customers," Raini says proudly.

About a half hour later, Rydel and Ratliff finally arrive.

"Ratliff!" Laura shouts, running up to her best friend and giving him a tight hug. "How are you?"

"In pain, but alright," Ratliff joked. Always has a great way to brighten up a situation.

"His surgeries aren't helping very much," Rydel whispers to Laura, who nods.

"Okay, so now that we're all here, let's get this party started!" Aubrey shouts. Everyone cheers as she and Keirsey take the stage.

Keirsey:

"I saw the cover and I judged the book,

I turned away without a second look,

But now, now, now

I see a brand new you."

Everyone starts clapping in rhythm.

Keirsey:

"I told myself I better run and hide,

I never noticed what was there inside,

But now, now, now

I see a brand new you

And I can't stop myself from loving every itty bitty thing you do!"

She gestures for everyone to join in.

All:

"Ooh!

I see a brand new you!

Ooh!

I see a brand new you!

Aubrey:

I didn't know where I was meant to be,

I figured no one would be there for me,

All:

But now, now, now

Aubrey:

I see a brand new you

All:

You, you!

I see a brand new you!

Aubrey & Keirsey:

I never knew that you could understand,

But I looked up and you reached out your hand,

And now, now, now

I see a brand new you

All:

I open my eyes

Aubrey:

And there's a great big world around

All:

I open my eyes

Aubrey:

And just look, just look

Look at what I found!"

The boys start to beatbox while the girls continue to sing.

Girls:

"Na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, nine, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na

Na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, nine, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na

Na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, nine, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na

Na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, nine, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na

Na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na, na

Na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na, na

Na, na, na

Na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Yeah! Yeah!

I open my eyes

Aubrey & Keirsey:

And there's a great big world around

All:

I open my eyes

Keirsey:

And just look, just look

Look at what I found!

All:

Ooh!

I see a brand new you

Ooh!

I see a brand new you!

Ooh!

I see a brand new you!

Ooh!

I see a brand new you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, happy to finally be reunited and able to sing together again. Who knows what the future will bring?

The End.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading! I love you all! :)


End file.
